


Burning Up For You

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: The best part about moving in with your partner is getting to see how they cope with everyday life problems, like getting a cold. Well, they do say in sickness and in health, don't they?A little birthday present for whatamidoingeven.





	Burning Up For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatamidoingeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/gifts).



Makoto doesn’t think much of it when he comes home to a silent apartment; Ann’s irregular hours give her plenty of time to beat him home, and she usually loves to nap the afternoons away whenever she gets the opportunity.

“Ann? Baby, I’m hungry, have you eaten yet?” No answer is forthcoming as he steps into the living room, abandoning his keys on the coffee table and loosening his tie with a sigh of relief. Usually she’s just napping on the couch, her cheek smushed against the arm she’s using as a pillow and somehow still looking lovely after sleeping for hours at a time. “Ann?” He continues further into the apartment, sticking his head in their bedroom and squinting in the darkness at a shape on the bed. “Ann...?” The large lump of blankets on the bed shifts and Ann groans somewhere underneath it all.

“Makoto…” He flicks the light switch, and Ann sits up, squinting over at him in the sudden brightness. She looks like hell, her face flushed and a sleep mask askew on her face only covering one eye. Makoto rushes over, sitting down on the bed next to her and taking her face in his hands.

“Ann, what’s going on? Are you sick?” Her only response is a phlegmy sniffle and a nod. “I’ll make some porridge, that always helped me whenever I had a cold. Just lay back down and try to get some rest, okay?” He fusses over her for a minute when she flops back down onto the bed without another word, rearranging her blankets and giving her his firmer pillow to prop her up so she can breathe without phlegm dripping out of her nose while she’s asleep.

He’s been prepared for situations like this since long before they moved in together, both from taking care of Sae whenever she overworked herself into catching a cold and seemingly lost all of her will to live, or when Makoto did the same during exams and had no one else to rely on but their own self. Rest, something hot and filling, more rest, and water, that’s the cure for most anything in situations like this.

Once he’s satisfied with Ann’s arrangement and she gives him a weak smile as thanks, he steps out and returns with a pitcher of water and a glass, pouring one for her and setting it on the nightstand next to her. “Okay, there’s water here for you, try to drink some if you feel up to it. I’m gonna go cook that porridge, I’ll be back soon.” Ann mumbles something he doesn’t catch but assumes is thanks, and he leans down and kisses her on the forehead before leaving.

Makoto sets himself to his newly appointed task with fervor, washing rice and leaving it to soak in the pot next to the stove. He’s rifling through the pantry looking for dried plums when he feels somebody soft and very warm lean against his back and groan softly into his ear. “Makoto...Come to bed, I’m not hungry.” He puts an arm out behind him to pat Ann on the small of her back.

“Have you eaten anything at all today?”

“...No…” She pouts, leaning her head against the back of Makoto’s own.

“You’re just gonna feel worse if you don’t eat something. You’ll love my porridge, I put egg and _umeboshi_ in it.” More groaning. “C’mon, let’s get you back to bed while this cooks.” Ann sighs and stops leaning on his back, and Makoto turns around and hugs his blanket-swaddled girlfriend. “I’m sorry you don’t feel good, Ann. But you’ll feel better once you get something in your stomach, okay?” She murmurs assent into his shoulder, and he smiles. “Do you want me to carry you to bed?” More murmuring he takes for additional assent, and he nods. “Okay, hold on.” He ducks, scooping her up into a bridal carry, and gives her another kiss on the forehead. “Next stop, bedroom.”

He takes his time getting her back into bed, both savoring the feeling of getting to carry his girlfriend around, and also doing his best not to crack her head against a doorway or something. Once she’s safely re-deposited in bed and her glass of water is refilled, he heads back towards the kitchen but stops when Ann groans again and waves her arms in the air, making grabby hands towards him.

“Cuddleeeeee meeeeee…” Makoto grins to himself, checking the timer on his phone for when the rice went in the pot, and sets it down on the nightstand next to Ann’s glass of water. He strips his uniform off in seconds, leaving him in his binder and Minions-branded boxers (a gift from Futaba), and crawls under the covers with Ann, settling in as the big spoon against her back and embracing her tightly. A small alarm in his head goes off as he realizes he’s cuddling a sick person, but being comforting to the woman he loves overrides his worries immediately.

“Just for a little bit, okay? I still have to finish your porridge at some point.”

“Nnnn, later. Just let me enjoy this...” Makoto gets a faceful of blonde hair as she settles back into him, but he smiles after removing a strand from his mouth. The two of them lie silently together, Makoto’s exhaustion from a long day of work overwhelming his discipline to stay awake, feed his girlfriend, and then go to sleep, and he fades out of consciousness in only a few minutes. The both of them sleep through the alarm contentedly, the phone giving up after the fifth round of sirens and putting itself to sleep as well.

* * *

 

A few days later, Ann crawls out of bed and yawns, checking her phone and heading into the bathroom. She’s got a shoot this morning, and she’s really excited about being there for it, so she actually feels energized in the morning for once. Right as she’s walking towards the bathroom to freshen up, Makoto groans from the bed. He’s white as a sheet, and has 3 extra blankets piled on top of the one they normally use in the winter.

“Ann...Don’t go…” His arms escape the confinement of the blanket to make grabby hands towards her. “Please…” Ann looks from her phone to her boyfriend and back again, sighing. He sniffles loudly then sneezes while Ann pulls up her contacts and places a call to the director of the shoot.

“Hey, it’s Takamaki. I’m really sorry, sir, but I’ve got an emergency to take care of, so I won’t be able to make the shoot today. I hope you’ll forgive me. ...Thanks. I’ll be in touch.” Makoto groans again as Ann hangs up and sets the phone down on their dresser.

“Okay, mister, 15 minutes, then I gotta go get you something to eat from the convenience store. Sick people need to eat, right?” Makoto murmurs wordlessly as Ann crawls back into bed besides him, snuggling up to him and wrapping her arms around his midsection. “You’re just lucky you won’t be able to get me sick again, babe.”


End file.
